Pornography
by natsumeezekiel
Summary: mikan overheard the b0ys c0nversati0n and an unfamiliar w0rd was kept on tugging 0n her mind.. and she will d0 anything just 2 kn0w what the w0rd means


PORNOGRAPHY...

0ne sh0t!

mikan overheard the b0ys c0nversati0n and an unfamiliar w0rd was kept on tugging 0n her mind.. and she wil d0 anythng just 2 kn0w wht the w0rd means

"much0, c0me to my r0om t0night" k0ko invited; they were in the males restr00m

" sure, i wil! you d0 have a video, have y0u?"

"yes, i b0ught it yesterday. tell the others okay?"

mucho n0dded but then he added

" do you think, natsume wil j0in us watching that vide0?"

a particular brunette who was ab0ut to enter the restr0m halted as she heard the m0st c0ntr0versial name in the academy- natsume

she steppd back and eavesdr0pped placing her 0ne ear cl0sely to the slightly open d0or

" I bet he w0n't. ntsume, hates p0rngraphy. he sees it as a disgustful mnner of making l0ve" k0ko grinned

" Did you read it on his mind?" mucho asked n disbelief. who w0uld n0t be? a delinquent pers0n like him having that c0nservative prncples is realy bey0nd his temperament.

"that's why i l0ve to read his mind the m0st. he intrigued me alwys with his th0ughts" koko admitted

while the auburn-haired eavesdr0pper unable to undrstnd what they were talkng ab0ut

"p0r... p0rn0.. graphy?" she repeated the w0rds "what's that mean?"

she searchd f0r the meaning of the w0rd back at her mind but g0t failed. Then, she steppd f0rward when she heard their steps heading the d0or. she panicked and went straight to the ladies restr0om to hid herself. She saw k0ko and m0chu went out fr0m the c0mf0rt r0om and heaved a cl0ud-f0rmed sigh of relief.

"hmm.. i w0ndr what the two are planning t0 d0?" she str0ked her chin thinkng f0r an answr of her own questi0n

'_natsume hates p0rn0graphy...'_ she rememberd what koko said a while ag0

'what's with that p0rn0graphy that natsume hated ab0ut?' she th0ught and an idea flashed 0n her mind

A c0ld crims0n-eyed lad walking al0ng the sch0ol hallways of middle highsch0ol t0gether with the sympathetic blue-eyed bestfrnd appr0achng their r0om when a hand tapped b0th their sh0ulders.

"ruka, natsume c0me to my r0om t0night okay?" koko grinned

ruka blushed furi0usly knew what he meant. He didn't answered but he l0oked to his bestfrend's reacti0n.

"shut up" natsume smply replied

"oh, c0mm0n natsume it's part of gr0wng up" k0ko insisted

"we w0n't participate such h0rny w0rks of y0urs, if u w0n't st0p pestering us, you'll find urslf burning with my fire" natsume warned danger0usly

koko sweatdr0ppd, obvi0usly intmdated by his warning.

"i thnk it's n0t appr0priate to watch such type of genre, koko" ruka advised; blushing

"well, we just want to satisfied our curi0sty. if you changed your mind, you're b0th welcme to my r0om" he walked in, first to the clasr0om. natsume and ruka did n0t give any c0mment.

meanwhle...

a brunette secretly spied them fr0m behind. she was hiding behind the p0tted plants.

"n0w, it was c0nfirmd that the b0ys are up to s0methng suspici0us and i have this new w0rd fr0m natsume" she tried to remembr the w0rd

"h0rn... umm.. yeah h0rny but why did natsume called k0ko a h0rny?

he d0esn't have h0rns anyway" she shrugged then decided to walkd into the class, t0o.

after a l0ng b0ring h0urs of less0ns, finally, the bell rang indcting the clases has over.

mikan hurriedly pcked up her thngs because she had s0mthng mp0rtnt to do n0w. she waved g0odbye to her clasmtes nd to her bestfrnd h0taro bf0re she ran out fr0m d clasr0om.

"h0tar0-chan what's with mikan-chan? she seemd in a hurry" iinch0u inquired

"i d0n't thnk s0" h0taro replied n0nchantly but in her mind she was, t0o w0ndering of mikan's weird acts.

' i smell s0mthng idi0tic' she th0ught

mikan make out a plan on her mind. She need to st0p the b0ys of their plans. She had g0ne to library after class and she f0und out what p0rn0graphy is and it was dfinitely h0rrific

"i w0ndr why natsume did n0t st0p them. I wil c0nfr0nt him bcause of that" she l0okd at her cl0ck. it's 30minutes bf0re 8. surely, that's the perfct time k0ko and the others wil started to do it.

she went out to her ro0m to go to natsume's. She needs his c0operati0n.

0n the dark area of the hall, a weird lady bug flickered its eyes and f0ll0wed mikan; literally.

kn0ck!kn0ck!

natsume, reluctantly r0se up fr0m his bed

he xpctd n0 one t0nght excpt, if it's ruka who is s0metmes get b0red and need s0me0ne to talk with but this persistent kn0cker who likely wants to ruin his d0or is surely, n0t ruka.

'maybe, it wants a little heat t0night' he th0ught wantd to give a less0n wh0ever this ann0ying visit0r of him. he unl0ckd the kn0b and sl0wly opened the d0or...

"natsume, what t0ok u s0 l0ng?" came to an imptient v0ice of a brunette who just walked in to his r0om like she owned it by herself. Natsume, raised one of his pr0ud br0ws.

"i d0n't rmembr i let you in to my r0om" he sarcastically said facing mikan

"natsume, why u didn't st0p koko and the others?" she accusedly said hands 0n hips

"what you r babbling about, hag?"

"d0n't deny it! k0ko and the 0ther b0ys d0ing a crime of p0rn0graphy! he invted you and ruka this aftrn0on but you refused yet, you did n0t try to prevent him fr0m d0ing s0! y0u're his frnd!"

natsume suppressed hmself to burst a laughed. She's really a stupid, idi0t inn0cent girl and that's 0ne of the unexplainable reas0ns why he l0ves her.

"i bet u d0n't undrstnd what you are talking n0w, d0 y0u?"

"of c0urse, i d0 undrstnd, you arr0gant! p0rn0graphy is a crime." raising a haughty head

"what exactly p0rn0graphy is about?" he l0ok amused

"it's... it's..." mikan bit her lip. again, natsume rubbed to her face her stupidity f0r a hundredth. she blushed.

"hn" he smirkd m0ti0ning himself to his bed.

"when u l0oked for a meaning be sure to finish readng it to undrstnd the whole thing, idi0t"

"y0u're mean natsume! hmph! it's n0t imp0rtant what p0rn0graphy is all about, what matters m0st is the fact that it is a crime and with that, we shall st0p our friends from d0ing that crme" she insisted

"y0u're inn0cence made me sick. it's a man's business, idi0t so st0p being stupid"

he started to read his manga and gave no importance of her complaints.

"whatevr you say, i'll st0p them" she went off hs r0om and ran t0wards k0k0's.

"tch. stupid!" he growled

************************************************** ************************************************** *********************************************.

"ahhh... please... n0hh...hmmm"

m0aning... hisses... whimpers... a w0man's gr0aning with pain.. That's all she c0uld hear fr0m the outside while eavesdr0pping again to k0k0's r0om. She creased her br0ws. she hardly kn0w what's really happening fr0m the inside. curi0sity hit her so, she decided to opened up the d0or. she's so lucky, the d0or hasn't l0ck. sl0wly, she carefully pushed it silently afraid to make noise.

'i h0pe I'm n0t yet late' she prayed silently believing that the b0ys is d0ing unlawful.

(actually, p0rn0graphy is restricted to the ages bel0w 18 and so, it's c0nsidr a crime but n0t to the viewers but to the salesman who let k0ko b0ught that video. do u agree guys? hehe) The r0om is dim, mikan n0ticed, first. Then, she saw m0chu, kitsuneme, k0k0 sitting on the fl0or t0gether with the other b0ys. she didn't find iinch0u with them. Iinch0u can be a hindrance to their plans if they invited him to j0ind them, he will pr0bably let the academy kn0w it. she inserted her head on the half opened do0r. Still, the boys didn't noticed her presence so, she surveyed the r0om. Unintentionally, her eyes caught the television and c0ncentrated on it... there he saw something that a woman ain't supposed to see. her amber orbs widened in surprised...

"w-what's that?!" mikan blurted impulsively, t0tally f0rg0tten that she had been spying the b0ys. The h0t, sweaty lads who were really c0ncentrated 0n the hentai video have been disturbed and turned their heads alt0gether thr0ugh the d0or, where the anxi0us brunette was standing. sh0cked- painted all of their faces, jaw-dr0pped.

"curi0sity kills the cat" a deep v0ice said

BOOM!

an expl0si0n was heard. lately, they knew it was the televisi0n whch have expl0des, c0urtesy by natsume hyuuga's fire alice. the b0ys sweatdr0pped.

"natsume?" mikan blinked just realized that ntsume was behind her. so dense

"y0u realy are stubb0rn, little grl" he c0mmented bef0re he inclined his head to the dumbf0unded b0ys.

"just buy an0ther televsi0n, k0ko blame it to ths idi0t girl" he said glaring him deathly bf0re he left.

k0ko gulped as he received ntsume's message intendd f0r him

_'next time, n0t only ur televisi0n wil get expl0de but ur entire r0om' _

"i'm s0ry guys! i prmse i wil let him pay f0r the damages" she b0wed asking f0r f0rgvnes.

"that's all rght, mikan. natsume is just preservng ur inn0cence" he grinned naughtily

mikan thankd them 4 n0t blaming her, she t0ld them evrythng, t0o ab0ut eavesdr0ping and spyng and that she wanted to prevent them for d0ing the crime she thought they really doing as she c0ncluded evrythng she heard to them. the b0ys laughd as they heard her c0nfessing nd c0mmentd her as _'s0 inn0cent'_. after it, she thanked them and bade g0odbye.

"That c0nceited natsume! he need n0t to expl0de k0k0's television. He's so heartless! I sh0uld've paid him for the damages" she mumbled as she walkd to the d0rmit0ry hallways.

"oh!" she j0lted when a strange picture flashd thr0ugh her mind.

"i w0ndr what that thing is" str0king her chin as she t0ok the image that she had seen 0n the t.v screen bef0re natsume

expl0ded it.(what she had seen was an image of a "peac0ck" that's when a man was ab0ut to insert it in w0man's h0le. of c0urse! natsume didn't gave her en0ugh time to realized what it )

"i wil ask natsume ab0ut it"

in natsume's r0om...

"why you did it t0 k0k0, ntsume?" she accused

"hn"

"is that ur only reply? ur mp0sble!" she sighed in defeat and sat beside him on the bed.

silence...

'what's with ths, grl' natsume th0ught as he pretendd reading on hs manga. he was so dstracted by her nearness and to her relaxing scent of... yeah, strawberries. he smirked that was his fav0rite..

fruit.

"natsume, you kn0w i was so c0nfused." she admittd to him.

"y0ur mind always in a mess"

mikan p0uted

"y0ur meanie. i was tryng to fgure out what that thing i saw in the screen a whle ag0. do you knw wht it is?" she askd inn0cently

natsume literally, surprised by her questi0n abs0lutely, caught off guard.

"u've g0t to be kidding me! you d0n't kn0w wht that thng is?"

mikan blushed intensely

"u realy f0nd of insulting me, aren't y0u?" arms cr0ssd undr her chest

"it's my first to see a thng a lyk that nd it realy l0oks so strange. it l0oks huge nd hard, t0o-"

mikan paused as she heard him chuckled.

_'is it 4 real? he's laughng!'_ she th0ught stil ast0nished fr0m what she witnessed

"y0u're laughng natsume"

" because you're a funny stupid vrgn"

he c0mplmentd flicked her f0rehead

"aw! what was that f0r?" caressing her hurt f0rehead

"oi! ugly pr0mised me n0 man c0uld ever t0uched u excpt me" natsume seri0usly demanded

" what ? i d0n't get y0u"

" just say yes" his t0ne was impatient

"alrght bu-"

her w0rds was bl0ckd because natsume sealed her lips with a kiss. it's a sweet light kiss. th0ugh, he had this urge to deepn the kiss and dev0ur her sweetnes but he c0ntr0lld hmself nd just give what she fairly dsrved. He left her lips unwillingly and deeply l0oked into her expresiv amber eyes whch are mixed with dffrnt readble em0ti0ns.

"i sealed that prmise with a kiss n0 one can break it even you because what's mine is mine" he whispered

mikan d0n't kn0w h0w to react her face in dffrnt shades of read. an0ther st0len kis again by natsume but what b0therd her m0st is her heart which p0unding intensely

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

So, intense that she alm0st heard its beating.

"what's hppening t0 me' she th0ught putting her 0ne hand to her chest.

"w-what do you mean by y0ur w0rds, natsume?"

l0okd perplxed.

"read between the lines, idi0t" natsume r0lled his eyes. h0w dense ths grl is! he already c0nfesses his feeling yet she can't figure it out. crap!

"natsume..." she murmured bef0re he felt her head t0uchng his sh0uldr. the brunette fell asleep. he dsplayed a genuine smile 0n his face bef0re he carefuly laid her d0wn the bed. he sghtd the cl0ck. it's 10mins. to go bf0re 12. he didn't n0ticed it, to be with her seemd hs w0rld st0p r0tating its axis. he caressd her r0sy cheeks.

"umm.." she m0aned

"natsumee.. ur warm..."

he smirkd

"talkng whle sleepng huh?" then he grabbd her cl0sly

to his nd whspering s0mthng 0n her ears saying : 'i l0ve u with all my life, mikan' (so sweet!**) bef0re he cl0sd his eyes.

0n the othr hand...

a lady bug capturing everythng happnd in that r0om nd there's one partcular pers0n behind that lady bug. N0 other than the blackmailer genius h0taro imai

"It's a bestseller, indeed!" a wicked smile f0rmd on her lips. M0ney always c0mes into her way.

THE END...

Please give a comment guys! I will appreciate any corrections of my grammar, my story, everything and please follow

Thank you! I am doing my another shot entitled "_Stop molesting me, natsume!" _ please, watch out for it guys thank you again


End file.
